Searching For The Heart's Lost Melodies
by The Demonic Archangel
Summary: One day, Kiyoshi Teppei meet with a strange, wheel chaired girl in the Music Room. Imagine how surprised he was when he remembered that he meet her once when he's still in Middle School. For one month, they began to spend their spare times together until Kiyoshi's basketball teammates following him and meet her. What will happened when the team finally meet her.? Who is she.?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first time to updated my story, so I hope you guys like it.! ^^_

 _Also, English weren't my main language, so I hope you'll forgive me if there's a mistakes in my grammars. Please enjoy the story._

 **-Seirin High School-**

 _~DING DONG DANG DING~_

The sounds of the school's bell echoed around the school ground, signing the end of the day for all the students. They all cheered in happiness, delighted that they didn't need to drilled their brain more for today. Quickly packing all their stuff up, some of them conversing about what will they do after school, while the others talking about their clubs. +

And just in a blink of eyes, the school building that's so crowded by the students and teachers before, now very silent and void of any loud noises.

In now the almost empty building, a lone figure move through the corridors. A girl with long midnight black hair with gold shades around it flowing freely around her. Her bangs covered half of her face, showing just a single black moonstone eye with golden colored line circled around her outer retina. But what the most striking about the girl is... she sat on a wheelchair.

Continued down the deserted corridor, the girl moving until she stopped in front a door with the sign saying 'Music Room' in the side of the door. Sliding the door open, the girl slowly entering the room.

She move her wheelchair deeper into the room, toward a black grand piano in the side of the room. Stopped in front of it, slowly her shaking hand moving to reach it, about to touch the black and white keys.

Just as her fingers about to touch the keys, she stop the movement of her hand.

"I no longer even be able to playing the music that we used to love so much, now you all are not here with me." She whispered in broken tone to no one in particular, staring sadly at the piano in front of her while trying hard to hold back the tears that now just about to exploded.

"...I also lost the melody in my heart."

Kiyoshi Teppei, third year, is a kind looking you teenage boy with short coffee brown hair and bronze eyes. In Japan Basketball Circuit he's known as the Iron Heart, one of the five Uncrowned Kings. +

By his friends Kiyoshi marked as a kind, cheerful, outgoing and sometimes weird person. He's always smiling anytime even in the most bad situation, and Kiyoshi always able to help his friends while still maintain his big cheerful and kind smile.

But this time, for the first time, he feels like he can't smiling even for a second.

It was when he passed the Music Room that he saw her.

But this time... For the first time, he felt like he can't smiling for even a second.

There, he saw a very heartbreaking scene.

Kiyoshi Teppei never saw something as helpless as this in his life, nor he ever feel helpless as now.

There, inside the Music Room, he saw a wheel chaired girl sat in front of a black grand piano while trying to hold back her tears, one hand hovering above the keys, shaking.

Silent.

That's the only thing he can do now, eyes glued at the wheel chaired figure.

But quickly composed himself, he moved, entering the room and walking toward the girl without knowing what to do. But... There's nothing he can do but being himself, right.? And there's at least one thing he can always do at the time like this.

Smiling.

Slowly walking deeper into the room, Kiyoshi smiling kindly to the girl when she looking back at him.

Now, at a closer range, he can see the girl's features more clearly... like how long her hair was, how the hair's bangs covered half of her face, and the unique colors of her hair and eye. All in all, she looks like a delicate, rare porcelain doll.

But in his eyes, all he can see now are just a fragile and broken girl. She looks so tired and sad. Her eyes so dark without any light inside. +

It's like he was looking at a shell that already lost it soul.

Kiyoshi Teppei never felt so helpless like he was now. Even the doctor's news about his injured knee didn't enough to make him felt like this.

And also there's a nagging feeling in the corner of his mind, telling him that he know this girl, but he didn't remember when or where. So he just push it to the back of his mind, decide to focus at the wheel chaired girl in front of him.

"Hello.! I never saw you here before. Are you a first year.? Who are you and what are you doing here.?" Kiyoshi waving his hand, greeted the girl cheerfully.

.

To Be Continued

.

 _Well, there is it. My first published story in Fanfiction. I hope you duys like it and didn't disappointed at how short this first chapter was. Seriously speaking, I had a really hard time to write this story. Not only because English was not my main language, mind you. But also because my sickness that makes me can't always write this story like i would like to. So, I'm sorry if I'm not updating this story as quick as you would like._

 _Hmmm... Maybe someone like to be my beta and help me with this story.?_

 _Anywayyyyy... I hope you guys like it, and please support me to continued this story until the end._

 _So, please gave me your REVIEW guys.! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Konbanwa Minna-samaaa... Here we go, the second chapter.! I'm sorry if the previous chapter is too short, but by time I'll make sure it gets longer, so I didn't disappoint any of you. Once Again, I hope you like my story._

 _Happy Reading.! ^^_

 _Ahhh... Before I forgot again... No matter how much I wanted it, Kuroko no Basuke was not mine._

 _._

 _._

Hoshikawa Kiara tensed when she heard a footsteps sound walking closer to where she was now. Slowly pulling her hovering hand away from the black grand piano in front of her, Kiara glancing back to see who's come to approach her. +

She can saw a tall, familiar coffee-brown haired male with soft bronze eyes walking closer to her. Her breath hitched on her throat when she remembered who is he.

It was Kiyoshi Teppei the Iron Heart, one of the five Uncrowned Kings.

And he wears a Seirin's gakuran.

Is that mean that Kiyoshi Teppei are in Seirin High School too.? She's entered the same school with the Iron Heart of all people.? Why can't she got away from anything about that thing.?!

Inwardly cursing, Kiara can only hope that the Iron Heart didn't recognize who she was and he didn't hear what she said before. Kiara didn't like it when someone saw her weakness.

"Iie... I didn't do anything here. And no, I'm a second year." Kiara answered the Uncrowned King's question softly.

A soft, small smile plastered on her pale lips.

A unreadable Monalisa's smile.

A smile she always wore to covering all her weakness and true feelings from the outside world's eyes.

Kiyoshi really wanted to say 'Don't smiling like that' to the wheel chaired girl in front of him. But he didn't know her enough to dare say something like that, so he'll not said anything, for now.

"That's mean you're my kouhai then.!" He cheered, smiling brightly. "My name's Kiyoshi Teppei. Can I know your name.?" He asked after introduced himself first. He still can't shake away that he knew this girl from somewhere, he didn't remember. And Kiyoshi hope he could remember who's this wheel chaired girl.

Inwardly, Kiara cursing. She has no doubt that Kiyoshi will remember her when she tell him his name. And Kiara didn't want that. She didn't want had any contact, in any way or form, with the thing that she hate so much now. But... Given times, even if she didn't tell Miyoshi her name, she know he will recognise her. She can only hope he didn't said anything to anyone about her...

"My name... is Hoshikawa Kiara." Kiara replied softly, decide to tell Kiyoshi her name. That's no use to lying, especially when the Uncrowned Kings also attended the same school as her.

And when Kiara told him her name, a pieces of past memories flashing thought his mind.

( _Dribbling_ _the_ _ball, she_ _quickly_ _pivoted_ _around_ _him, easily_ _get_ _past_ _his_ _defence_ _and_ _in_ _flash_ _throw_ _the_ _ball_ _upwards; nothing_ _but_ _a_ _clear_ _net._

 _"For_ _a_ _girl_ _in_ _a_ _male's_ _team, you're_ _pretty_ _strong."_

 _Bright_ _smile._

 _"Well, I_ _thank_ _you_ _for_ _the_ _compliment, Iron_ _Heart. But_ _there's_ _still_ _many_ _female_ _players_ _around_ _the_ _world_ _that_ _far_ _more_ _powerful_ _and_ _talented_ _than_ _I_ _am. I'm still_ _just_ _nothing_ _now."_

 _Laughing, dribbling_ _the_ _ball._

 _"You're_ _too_ _modest, really. But_ _still, in_ _my_ _book_ _you're_ _very_ _strong, more_ _than_ _even_ _the_ _most_ _male_ _players. No_ _wonder_ _that_ _you're_ _able_ _to_ _playing_ _in_ _male's_ _team. Now_ _I_ _know_ _why_ _they_ _called_ _you-"_ )

"...The Twilight Empress." Kiyoshi murmured in disbelieve, bronze eyes staring wide at the girl before him.

Kiara grimaced hearing that particular name came out from the older male, but still trying to maintain her forced smile up. "It's nice to meet you again, Iron Heart."

Kiyoshi staring back at her in shock, looking at the wheel chaired girl's appearance from head to toe. "W-what happened to you.?" He asked softly in concern, staring in worry at her.

Kiara just gave him her unreadable, Mona Lisa smile. "That's story for another time, Iron Heart. That's a very long story." She said softly.

Kiyoshi sighing, but nodded anyway. "Well, we're in a same school now. So, don't call me Iron Heart. You can just call me by name, you know." He said, smiling kindly.

Kiara nodded. "Very well then, Kiyoshi-senpai. I hope you wouldn't tell anyone about me being here. As you can clearly saw... I'm different. I didn't want any unnecessary attentions like in the past with... how my conditions now." Kiara replied softly, staring down at her lap. +

Kiyoshi stared solemnly at Kiara, butting his lip, he decide to asked the question that bothered him. "Did... any of your former teammates know that you're here, in Seirin.?" He asked hesitantly.

Kiara shook her head slowly, smiling wryly. "No. No one knows. I didn't want to bothered or make them worried." She answered softly.

 _'Beside, they_ _all_ _changed.'_ She added internally.

"Did you know that one of them are also attended Seirin.?" Kiyoshi's words snapped Kiara out from her internal mussing, and Kiara now staring with her uncovered eye's wide.

"W-what.? Who.?" She breathed out in surprise, her body tense.

"The invisible one."

Kiara breathed out slowly, trying to relaxed her body. "Tsuko-chan huh.?" She sighed out softly. "He's in the basketball team.?" +

Kiyoshi just nodded in confirmation as the answer.

Kiara staring straight to Kiyoshi's eyes, her eye shining with silent plea. "Please... Don't tell him that I was here. I didn't want him or the other knows. If Tsuko-chan know... undoubtedly he'll tell the others too." Kiara said softly, almost like whisper. If Kiyoshi didn't focused on her since the first, maybe he wouldn't heard it.

"You can trust me. I'll not tell anyone if you didn't want to." He said, nodded in understanding.

Kiara nodded in gratefulness at him. "Thank you, Kiyoshi-senpai. But, I need to go now. And I know you had a basketball practice today." She said while moving the wheelchair away from the black grand piano, and closer to Kiyoshi.

"Did you need... a h-help.?" Kiyoshi asked hesitantly, afraid if he offended her.

Kiara shook her head, smiling softly at her senpai. "It's okay, Kiyoshi-senpai. I can manage by myself. See you later, senpai. I hope you had a good day." She said softly and moving past Kiyoshi, exited the room, leaving Kiyoshi Teppei standing alone in the middle of the room.

Kiyoshi staring unblinkingly at the retreated figure of Hoshikawa Kiara, many questions formed in his mind. But what he really want to know are...

What happened to the Twilight Empress that her conditions worsened like this in a such short times.?

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 _Well, there is it. i'm already save several chapters in my device so I can update quickly, and i hope you guys like it.! I can't promisd I can write the story as fast as I and you want, because... really, my sickness a great hindrance and held me back. So, please support me to continue writing and please gave me you REVIEW guys.! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Minna-san~~~ Finaly.! I can update my story again. *squealed in delight*_

 _I hope I didn't make you all waiting for too long..._

 _I'm sorry that i can't updated my story sooner, my sickness really held me back. But~ I hope this chapter long enough for you all._

 _HAPPY READING.! ^^_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: I didn't own Kuroko no Basuke, no matter how much I want to._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Yosen** **High** **School, Dorm's** **Room, Akita-**

Himuro Tatsuya, third year, was worried, really worried. Today, since morning, his purple haired, giant friend and partner, Murasakibara Atsushi refused to do anything. Literally anything. He didn't go to school, nor he come to practice.

"Come on, Atsushi. You have to eat something or you'll get sick. You didn't eat anything since the morning. Not even the snacks I brought for you. There's Maiubo and Nerunerunerune for you."

"Don't wanna."

And this is exactly, was what worried Tatsuya greatly. Atsushi who's usually can't stop eating, now refused to eat anything.! He just laying there, curled up in his bed. He even ignoring the Maiubo that Tatsuya placed in his pillow that morning.

Tatsuya knew something must be really bothered Atsushi greatly. Never, in almost one year Tatsuya knew him, that he ever saw Atsushi like now. He looks so sad and depressed, truly like a lost tried to tell his Coach, Araki Masako to persuade Atsushi to get out from his bed in the dorm room. But instead Araki just shaking her head, telling Tatsuya to just let him be for today.

It almost like she knew the reason why Atsushi behaved like this today. No, not know. But she clearly suspecting something.

And Tatsuya intended to find out what bothered Atsushi.

So, sitting in the side of Atsushi's bed, Tatsuya softly patted the purple head, like what he always do when Atsushi upset or emotional.

Atsushi stirred, and moving to glancing back at him. The reddened and glistening violet orbs greeted Tatsuya for the first time that day. And Tatsuya immediately realised...

Atsushi's crying.

His dark, uncovered eye softened more, full with worry for the purple head. "Atsushi, what happened.? Would you like to tell me.?" He said softly, hand still caressed the purple locks.

Atsushi averted his gaze away from Tatsuya's, and just now the later realized that Atsushi's hand clenched around his phone, while the other playing with the basketball keychain. "Today... is Hime-chin birthday." Came a whispering answer from Atsushi.

'Ah, so that's why.' Tatsuya said inwardly as his eye moved to stare at the picture on Atsushi's screen phone, focused only at the other female beside Momoi in that long after Seirin defeated them in the Winter Cup three months ago, Atsushi began to opened more at him. He also told Tatsuya about 'her'. What happened to their last Middle School years, and also what they do in their last final championship.

Tatsuya couldn't help but cringed, almost grimaced. He didn't know and never want to know how it feels to be in Kuroko and her places. At first he was angry, very angry. Why would Atsushi and the others do something like that.? Didn't they even trying to think a bit about her and Kuroko's feelings.? But then his anger disappeared when Atsushi told him how he really hate himself, regretted what he didn't know how to really help Atsushi, but at least he could be there with him and help him by words

"You know Atsushi, once, I too hurt Taiga." He began softly.

Atsushi perked up a bit at this. "Kagami-chin.?"

Tatsuya nodded, unconsciously fingering the ring in his neck. "Yeah... You know about our brothers bond, right.?" Here Atsushi nodded, and Tatsuya smiling sadly as his eye dimmed with guilt. "I always jealous at how talented Taiga was in basketball. No matter how many times I spend to practice, he always stronger than me, especially when Alex began to trained us. Then I... I do something fool." Here, Tatsuya's voice quivering a bit. "Just because I didn't want to be compared with Taiga, I challenged him. I told him that if he win and defeated my team, then I'll break our bond, and he couldn't call me his brother again. Taiga of course, decide to let me defeated him. I got angry, and I told him that the next time we go against each other, I didn't want him to hold back just to save out bond. Taiga didn't want that, so that's why he decided to move away from America and go to Japan. After he defeated me- us, then I realized how much I hurt him. I know I hurt him, but my jealously blinded me. I turn away from him, leaving him hurt. But instead of breaking our bond, instead Taiga going after me and told me that he never care about the match, all he cares that he didn't want to severed our bond, and he still want me as his brother." Tatsuya said softly, his voice laced with regret and sadness.

Here, Atsushi spun around so he curled up while facing Tatsuya. Tatsuya could saw how his violet eyes began to glistened and the tears spilled out again. "W-we... we hurt Hime-chin so much. I hurt Hime-chin. S-she told us... to not toying our opponents. But... but we ignored it. We hurt her and Kuro-chin too. And now... now Hime-chin leave us. Hime-chin leave us because we hurt Hime-chin so much. I... we didn't mean to hurt Hime-chin." Atsushi whimpered, hiccuping between his words as tears still flowing from his eyes while he curled up more, hugging his phone to his chest.

Tatsuya smiling sympathetically, hand still caressed the purple hair. "I know that, Atsushi. Everyone know that, even Kuroko. And no one blame you. I knew that she know this too and she didn't blame you." He answered kindly.

"But... we hurt Hime-chin. And now... now Hime-chin's gone. Even Aka-chin didn't know where Hime-chin now."

"And I know if she was here now, she'll told you that she never blamed any of you for that. I know she'll be understand, and that she'll never wanted to saw beat yourself up like this. She'll surely forced you to eat hours ago." Tatsuya said softly, while Atsushi just keep his silent still, didn't answered.

"Please Atsushi... At least eat for a bit. At least for her. She'll be very sad if she knew that you starved yourself like this in her birthday." Tatsuya said, still trying to persuade Atsushi to eat. "You didn't want to make her sad, right.?"

"No. I didn't want to make Hime-chin sad again." Atsushi whispered quickly, shaking his head.

"Then you'll eat. Okay.?"

A hesitant nod was his sighing out in relief, smiling then standing back to his feet. "Then I'll bring the meal here for you, okay.? You just need to wait here." He said kindly then walking out from the room.

Staring at Tatsuya's fading figure for a while, Atsushi then move his gaze to his phone again.

"Is Hime-chin still angry at us.? I hope Hime-chin will forgive us. I... we never want to hurt Hime-chin." He whispered softly, fingers playing with the basketball keychain again.

"Happy birthday, Hime-chin..."

- **Public** **Court, Park** , **Kanagawa** -

"Oi, Kise.! What the hell with your playing today, huh.?!" The now university's student, former Captain of Kaijou Basketball Team, Kasamatsu Yukio shouted in annoyance while kicking his blonde haired former Kouhai in the back, like he always do.

Kiss Ryouta stumbled on his step, winced in pain as his former Senpai kicked him, again. Kise just glanced back at his Senpai and gave him a tainted, wry smile while scratched the back of his neck. "Gomen, Senpai. I lost my focus for a bit there." Kise murmured as the answer, sighing in frustration while trying to gave his Senpai his usual bright, cheery smile.

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously, a bit concerned for the blonde haired male in front of him. His smiles today was not as bright as it was usually, and Kise looked gloomy and almost sad. He can't even focused in his play today, like he was distracted by something. "What happened, Kise.? You looks distracted." He asked, a bit softly than usual.

Kise just shaking his head, smiling wryly. "I'm okay, Senpai. It's not something you have to worry about."

Kasamatsu sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe it's better if we stopped our play for today. Just go home." He said.

Kise eyed Kasamatsu in surprise. "But-"

"It's clearly that you're too distracted to continue playing. Just go somewhere and clear your mind. We can continue next week." He immediately said, didn't let Kise to protest.

Kise sighed before nodded, smiling in apologetic at his Senpai. "Wakatta. Gomenasai, Senpai." He said before walking away, exited the court after snatched his bag and walking toward the restroom near the court.

All the way ignoring Kasamatsu who's staring intently at his back.

.

Splashing the water to his face and hair, Kise bowed his head in dejectedly manner, sighing in his head, Kise staring emptily at the mirror's reflection in front of him.

The usually bright, golden eyes now staring back dimly at him.

Laughing humourlessly, Kise stepped back until his back bumped against the wall behind him. Letting the gravity takes him down, Kise now sitting in the cold floor of the empty restroom.

Taking out his black phone from his pants' pocket, Kise stared intently at the picture in his phone, with a touch of sadness and regret in his golden orbs. His fingers playing with the basketball keychain that dangling in the side.

"Happy birthday, Himecchi... I'm sorry.

 **-Touou** **Gakuen, Gym, Tokyo-**

"Oy, Aomine.! What the hell is wrong with you, bastard.!" Wakamatsu Kousuke, third year and Captain of Touou Basketball Team shouted in anger at the dark skinned, blue haired boy in front of him, Aomine Daiki.

Since the day Seirin defeated thenm in Winter Cup, they began saw how Aomine changed for the better. He began to smiling more and more every time they playing basketball, really enjoyed it. He's not playing alone again, occasionally passes the ball to everyone, and never underestimate them again. He takes the practice seriously and never skip the practice again like he usually do in the first year.

All in all, their team dynamic get more better and better.

But today, Aomine really different. It's like the first time they meet him all over again. He didn't smiling when playing, nor he passed the ball to anyone. There's many careless moves he makes, and rewarded with many fouls.

Aomine sighing out harshly in anger and frustration, carelessly throw the ball in his hand, almost hit Sakurai who's squeaked in surprise while yelling "I'm sorry." again and loudly, Aomine immediately walking toward the exit door without saying anything, ignoring the others and didn't even look back.

"Hey.! Where are you thinking you're going.?! Come here now.! The practice's still not ended yet.!" Wakamatsu shouted again, now in anger.

"I'm going." Aomine replied emotionlessly, surprising the other with the tone.

Sakurai Ryou gulped, stepped forward and steeled his nerves. "But Aomine-san, it's not like you to skip practice again..."

Just when his dark skinned hand touched the door, Aomine stopped. His head bowed and his hands clenched tightly in a fists.

"Ryou, just... leave me alone, for now. Please. Before... before I do something I'll regret." Aomine murmured softly, but still echoed in the gym. Without waiting for an answer, Aomine opened the door and quickly thundered his steps away from the gym, leaving the stunned silence behind.

"What the hell with that Ganguro today.?!" Wakamatsu growled in anger, whipped his gaze toward their pink haired Manager, Momoi Satsuki. "Oi, Momoi-chan. Why didn't you get after him.?!"

Satsuki, who sat in the bench with a clipboard in her hands, smiling sadly. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Just... let him be, Wakamatsu-senpai. Just for today." She answered softly.

"M-momoi-san.? What happened.? A-are you okay.?" Sakurai quickly said as he saw her expression, panic in the edge of his voice.

Slowly shook her head, she wiped her eyes with the edge of her uniform. "Today's... not something we like to talking about, Sakurai-kun. Today's really an... emotional and sensitive for us the Miracles. That's why Dai-chan behaved like that today. I'm sorry, really. But... please just let us be, for today. Tomorrow we will be fine." Satsuki replied softly, smiling sadly at the other members of team.

The others, too shocked by Satsuki reaction could only nodded numbly without saying anything, before they continued their practice for that day.

Satsuki smiling nostalgically at the players in font of her. In her eyes, all she could saw was all the Generation of Miracles playing together. Tears spilled out from her viridian eyes, and quickly she wiped it away, before staring at her phone that laying atop the clipboard in her lap. Smiling longingly, her fingers playing with the basketball keychain that attached to her pink phone.

"Ohime..."

.

"...where are you now.? Did you still angry at us.? At me.?" Aomine whispered softly, his dark sapphire eyes darkened with sorrow and regret, as he laying alone in the rooftop, hand clenched around his phone. "Will you ever forgive us.?"

Bringing the phone to the front of his face, his eyes staring softly at the basketball keychain that dangling motionlessly in the upper side, before he flipped it open.

His face twisted in pain and regret as he saw the picture in his phone, an image of them the Miracles in middle school... when she still with them.

"Happy birthday... Hime"

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.** _Done.! I hope I didn't disappoint you, and that you like this story._

 _Please REVIEW MINNA-SAN~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hullo Minna-san, I'm back with a new chapter~~~_

 _My apologiez for the lateness. Really, I only had a time to update now, since my sickness really hold me back. I hope you can forgive me._

 _I hope you like this new chapter._

 _Happy reading, Minna-san.!!_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, sadly._

 _._

 _._

-Seirin High School, Gym-

PRIIIITTTT.!!!

The sounds of whistle echoed loudly around the Seirin's Gym. All the players immediately stopped their movement and staring at their third-year, brown haired girl, coach.

Aida Riko, the Coach sighing tiredly and staring sternly at the sky blue haired player in the court. "Kuroko-kun, what happened.? Today you make many mistakes, and it's like you're not focused on the practice." She asked softly. Irritated, but also concerned.

Kuroko Tetsuya could only sighing in frustration, harshly combed his blue hair with his fingers. He couldn't deny Riko's words, because she's right. Today he can't focused on the practice. He makes too many mistakes. His passes missed the target, his Invisible Drive failed more than once, his Ignite Pass weaker than usual, and many more.

"I apologize, Coach. It seems there's too many things I thinking about, that I could not focused solely on the practice today." Kuroko murmured lowly, bowing at his Coach.

Riko just sighing before nodded. "Just go, then." She said calmly.

Kuroko widening his baby-blue eyes at her. "W-what.?"

Riko crossed her hands under her chest. "Just go. It's useless for you to continued practicing if you can't focused. Go somewhere or go home, clear your mind, and come back tomorrow after you calming down." She said calmly in understanding.

Kuroko slumped down and eyed his Coach in gratefulness. "Thank you, Coach." He said while bowing, then walking toward the door, exited the gym. If only Kuroko glanced back, he'll see how the others eyed him in concern and understanding, while Kiyoshi staring at his back in sadness and regret.

Entered the locker room, Kuroko slowly walked toward the bench, where his placed his bag before.

Opened his bag, Kuroko take out his white phone and opened it. His eyes staring in sadness at the wallpaper in his phone.

"It's today..." He whispered sadly, fingers playing with the basketball keychain in his phone. "Is this all because that final match, Hime-chan.? That's why you go. Are you still playing basketball.? I hope... I hope you didn't hate it like I am before." Kuroko whispered sadly.

"Happy birthday, Hime-chan."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 **-Shuutoku High School, Gym, Tokyo-**

Takao Kazunari, second year and the new appointment Captain of Shuutoku Basketball Team, couldn't believe what he saw now.

Alone in the middle of the court, stood the green haired, tall teenage boy, with many basket balls around him.

Well, that's not unusually to saw Midorima Shintarou alone in the gym after practice ended just to practicing his shoot. He even always practicing alone when they didn't have any schedule to practice, like today.

No, what very unusual was Midorima himself.

Midorima practicing his shooting skill as always. But his shoots today's not as swift as usual. The ball always touched the ring before entered the net, and once or twice even bounced away from the ring. Midorima himself openly showing the frustration and anger in himself.

For almost one years Takao knew Midorima, he never saw Midorima as openly as now, nor he ever saw the ball that Midorima shoot's missed or bounced on the ring like now. One time he saw Midorima like this was a year ago, when...

Takao immediately take out his phone and checked the calendar.

Today's that day, huh.? Her birthday.

"How did you know.?!" Midorima's cold and harsh voice interrupted Takao's internal musing. Snapped his attention toward the green-haired shooting guard and new vice-captain, who's now glaring at him.

Take a step back in surprise, Takao staring back at the now blazing emerald eyes. "W-what.?"

Midorima clenched his hands tightly into a fists, eyes narrowed sharply and teeth gritted hard. "I asked, how did you know.? That today's her birthday." He said coldly, almost snapped at Takao.

'Ah... It seems I'm saying my though aloud.' Takao internally cursed his own mistake.

"Answer my question, Takao Kazunari.!!" Midorima hissed, almost losing his temper. He tried to forget about what day today's, but suddenly Takao comes and make him remember.

"Of course I know. I playing against your team and her two times in middle school. Many of us know when your Miracles' birthday." Takao answered when suddenly he realized something.

Last year in Inter High and Winter Cup, he meets the other Miracles and playing against them... except her. He never saw her since in Middle School.

"Wait, Shin-chan. I just realized this now. But... where's she.? I didn't saw him even once last year. What High School she was in, anyway.?" He asked quickly before Midorima have a chance to snapped at him.

Midorima gritted his teeth and looking away from his partner. "That's none of your business." He said coldly.

"Why.? Everyone knows where you miracles is, beside her. But why no one knows where's she.? She didn't even appeared in the Inter High and Winter Cup last year." Takao still pressed on, his dark eyes narrowing. "Surely you Miracles know where is she.?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BECAUSE NOT EVEN US KNOW WHERE SHE WAS NOW.!!!" Midorima shouted, finally losing his temper.

Takao taken aback at Midorima's anger, blinking in shock as he finally registered what Midorima says. "Wait... W-what.? You... didn't know where's she.?"

Throw away the ball in his hand, still blinded by his own anger, Midorima spun around and quickly thundered his way out from the gym without saying anything.

"W-wait.! Shin-"

"Leave me alone.!!!" Midorima shouted before closing the gym's door hard, leaving a loud -BANG!!- sound behind.

Takao stared in shock and confusion at the place where Midorima was just now, before move his gaze toward the bench in the side of the court. There, stood a small ceramic statue of Fallen Angel.

"He even forgot to bring his lucky item..." Takao sighing out in confusion. "What happened.?"

"Damn it.!!!"

In the locker room, Midorima punched the Wall hard, didn't even care about the fact that he injured his own hand.

Moved his gaze to his now, open locker, his eyes fixed on the green phone that laying still inside.

Walking toward his locker, Midorima take his green phone out. For a minutes, standing still he focused his gaze to the basketball keychain that dangling in the side, before flipped the phone open.

His hard, blazing eyes slowly softened and dimmed as the emerald orbs traced the picture intently.

"I'm sorry... really sorry. You... still angry at us, right.? That's why you suddenly disappeared without telling us anything." Midorima whispered softly, voice thick with regret.

"...Happy birthday."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 **-Rakuzan High School, Student Council Room, Kyoto** -

Mibuchi Reo, third year and one of the Uncrowned Kings, eyed the President of the Student Council and Captain of the Basketball Team intently.

That morning, in the regular team's usual morning practice, he know that something bothered the red head greatly. Heck, even Kotarou and Eikichi could saw it clearly.

Today Akashi Sejuuro looks like he was not himself.

That morning, in the locker room, Akashi didn't bother to reprimand Kotarou and Eikichi when they argued loudly instead of changed into their training gears. Akashi didn't even threatened to quadrupled Eikichi's training regiment when the later eat too much before the training began.

In the morning practice, all his move was not swift and perfect as it's usually. His moves' distracted and all his passes was very careless.

All in all, it was all just like in the Winter Cup's final months ago against Seirin, when Kuroko stopped his movement using the Quasi Emperor-Eye and slap the ball from his hand. Akashi even ended the practice early than usual.

Now, in the Student Council room, as usual sitting beside the window, with the Shogi board in the table, in front of him. But instead playing Shogi by himself like he always do, instead Akashi just sitting while playing with the Queen piece, eyed it with intense, but empty gaze. His ruby orbs full with sadness and grief. His other hand playing with the basketball keychain that attached to his phone.

And Akashi seems like he didn't even notice Reo's presence in the room.

Akashi never told them what bothered him. But didn't like Kotarou and Eikichi, Reo actually know what happened to Akashi today.

Today's 3 March.

Her birthday.

Reo didn't know what happened between the Miracles in their last Middle School's years, but he can guess what is it.

He remembered about the rumour, that the Miracles involved in a big fight with her in the stadium's locker room, right after their final championship's match. All who's near their locker room could hear the loud voice of her screams and banged sound.

And after that, no one ever saw her again. Even until now, one and half year later, no one knows where she was.

No one ever saw her again. Not even in the Inter High and Winter Cup last year.

The rumour said that she leave right after that. To where, no one knows.

"You're thinking about her aren't you, Sei-chan.?" Reo decided to break the silence.

Akashi actually jerked in surprise, that the phone in his hand almost slipped out from his grasp. Akashi snapped his gaze to Reo, his ruby eyes visibly widened in surprise, before he composed himself back into his calm persona and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Reo.?" Akashi almost hissed.

In another time, maybe Reo will flinched away in afraid and said nothing, but now... he didn't know why he want to pressed Akashi to at least talking a bit at him. So with new founded bravery and determination, Reo also narrowed his dark orbs in challenge.

"You know what I'm talking about, Akashi. I know today's her birthday. After all, I know her too. I'm playing against her once in Middle School." He said in serious tone, even calling Akashi with his last name, to show the red head how serious he was.

Akashi almost flinched at Reo's tone before sighing dejectedly and slumped a bit. "Even if it was, there is nothing you need to be concerned about, Reo. It's only the problem between us the Generation of Miracles." Akashi murmured lowly.

Reo sighing before take a seat across Akashi. "I know that. That's why I didn't asked or said anything about it before. But it's been one and half years, Akashi. You shouldn't have to drowned on your past and guilt." He said softly.

Akashi glared at Reo, but the later still staring calmly at him. "You didn't know anything, Reo." He hissed in anger, hand clenched hard around the Queen piece.

"The last, final championship between Teiko vs Meiko, score 111-11."

Akashi flinched as that words came out from Reo, who still staring at him calmly.

"No one who didn't know about that match. Many says that was the most tragic match in a decade. With that and the rumour about your fight along with her disappearance after that, it's not hard to connect the dots and conclude about what happened now, why no one ever saw or know where she is now." Reo continued, ignoring Akashi's reactions at his words.

His gaze now moved towards the blue sky outside. "But that doesn't mean you have to drown by the guilt like this. You have changed now, for the better. Instead of do nothing like this, why didn't you do something's good and try to fix your mistakes in the past.?" He still continued while standing from his position and walked calmly toward the door.

Reo opened the door, and almost exited the room when he decide to glancing back, and saw Akashi still staring at him with unreadable gaze.

"Just think about it. What she will do or said to you in this kind of situation.? You Miracles surely know her better than anyone else." And with that parting words, Reo stepped out completely and closed the door behind him, leaving Akashi alone.

.

Akashi sighed sadly as he move his gaze toward the sky outside. Reo's words burning in his mind.

"The most tragic match in a decade, huh.?" He murmured softly, chuckling humorlessly, voice thick with anger, sadness and regret.

His red orbs staring intently at the picture in his phone while his fingers traced the basketball keychain, while his other hand clenchen tightly around the Shogi's Queen piece.

"We- I hurt you so much, aren't I.? I know that your and Kuroko's friends are in Meiko team, but I let them do something like that. We blinded too much by our powers, changed for the worse. What will you do if you're here now.?" Akashi whispered softly. "If we didn't changed, maybe now you're still here with us. But that's impossible. Maybe now you still angry at us, at me."

"Where are you now.?"

Leaned back at the chair he seated on, Akashi close his eyes, bitting his lower lip as the image of her flashing in his mind. "I'm sorry, really sorry." He whispered to no one, before opened his eyes and staring at the picture in his phone.

"Happy birthday, Hidenka. I hope someday we could've meet again with you."

.

.

.

 _Pheww... Finally.!! Writing like this tiring me out for real, but I love it nontheless.!!!_

 _I hope you all like this chapter._

 _Please leave the review for me, Minna-san.!!!_


End file.
